Portable devices operate using power provided by batteries. These batteries in many applications are rechargeable. Use of rechargeable batteries can be accompanied by apparatus in addition to the application to charge the rechargeable batteries. In addition, user-friendly applications typically provide an indication of the capacity of the battery. Providing an indication of the capacity of the battery can be referred to as gas gauging. Gas gauging apparatus and techniques can provide a measure of the remaining capacity of a battery used in an application. With a rise in consumer demand for increased functionality of portable devices, enhancement of battery gas gauging apparatus and techniques is increasing in importance.